


Throw

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Liquor gave Mycroft & Greg a final push.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Kudos: 38





	Throw

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble using a prompt from [Mystrade is our division FB Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/202060293592708/)!

"Lestrade, why did you throw yourself at me?" 

"Mmm? Did I, love?" 

"Shouldn't an officer of the law especially with the rank of DCI, knows how much liquor they should consume before being compromised?" 

"Shouldn't a super secret spy know too?" 

"I'm not a spy. I'm just a minor government official." 

"Ya could 'ave fooled me. Hush, let me love you, darlin'"

The conversation took place between drunk kisses after a few drinks in the Halloween party at 221B Baker Street. Anthea found them in Greg's bedroom. Greg as the little spoon, both stark naked, bodies decorated with love bites.


End file.
